A Freaking Skeleton, Man
by rps-lizardspock
Summary: Ever wonder what Sam and Dean would think about one of those ghost shows that air on basic channels? Heh, yeah, so did I.


**Title:** A Freaking Skeleton, Man

**Author:** _Sammy girl at heart_

**Beta:** The wonderful _ShaedowCat_. Love ya, hun.

**Characters:** Sam and Dean

**Summary:** Ever wonder what Sam and Dean would think about one of those ghost shows that air on basic channels? Heh, yeah, so did I.

**Notes:** Ok, so I was watching this lame ass ghost show on television one night and I thought, I wonder what an actual supernatural hunter, who actually knows about ghosts, would think of this show, and this was the result. Well, that and I have far too much free time on my hands. Anyway, the show that they're watching references actual things that were on the show that I was watching, and believe me, it really is as lame as it sounds. lol

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. I wish I did, but I don't, so please don't sue me.

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe that we're sitting here watching this. Isn't there anything better on TV?" Dean complained as he watched the television. It was one o'clock on a Monday morning, and with no cable in the hotel room, the television selection was very limited.

"Not unless you want to watch that "Best Music of the '50s" infomercial for the fifth time," Sam answered.

"Sammy, anything has to be better then this. This is ridiculous, how can people possibly believe in these stupid videos? I'd believe in aliens before I believed the credibility of this," Dean said as they watched the man on-screen try and convince people of the authenticity of the home videos that people claim to contain shots of ghosts.

"I don't know, Dean…that one with the morphing statue looked pretty convincing," Sam replied, grinning. Dean however was too engrossed in the show to notice the smirk on his brother's face.

"Oh please, Sam, look at that, that is so computer-generated. I mean, in all our years have we ever seen anything like that?"

"Well no," Sam replied, his grin gone now. Sam was bored, and messing with Dean was going to be fun. "But that doesn't mean something like that could happen."

Dean looked over to Sam. "You've got to be kidding me. Sam, that is a skeleton walking through a cemetery! A freaking skeleton, man. There's no way that you're going to tell me that you believe that's real."

"Why can't it be, Dean?" Sam replied, getting more amused by the second.

"Because…because why the hell would a skeleton be walking around a cemetery? Ghosts are the presence of the soul, spirit, or the personality of a person who has died. We've seen them take on human form or make themselves known through moving objects or making noises. Not once have we seen it take on the form of a skeleton and walk around a cemetery!"

"Doesn't mean that it's never happened. I mean, you thought that vampires weren't real, remember?"

"That's completely different," Dean stated.

"How?"

"Because…" Dean floundered. "…because vampires are real," he finished lamely.

"And so are ghosts."

"Sammy, you're getting on my nerves. There is no way that any of these stories are real…"

"I know," Sam said, a smile on his face once again.

"…and I don't care what you say, Sammy, there's no…" Dean trailed off as he looked over at his smirking brother. "Did you say 'I know'?" he questioned.

Sam nodded, clearly amused. Dean glared at him.

"How long have you been messing with me, bitch?"

"Since about 'dude, I can't believe we're watching this'," Sam replied, smirking at the look of disbelief on Dean's face. Dean, however, failed to see the humor.

"Ugh, you're so annoying. Give me the remote."

"What? Why? Look, the little old lady is about to walk into the haunted house. What if she finds a ghost?"

"Sam!" Dean said. Sam handed over the remote, still laughing. Dean promptly snatched it out of his hand and began flipping through the channels. Finally he settled on a station.

"There, that's better," Dean said as he set the remote down and watched the program he had chosen.

Sam rolled his eyes as the theme for _The X-Files _played on the television.

-Melissa


End file.
